Valentine's Day
by xcherrybombx
Summary: September is a vampire teenage girl who's spent all her depressing life with her sisters working at their cafe, until one day Joe comes along. Joe being an ordinary teenage boy who's running away from home, tired of his life.
1. September

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard a boy's voice scream in horror.

I turned my head around enough so I could see his face, and I noticed his fine features, his black wavy hair and big dark eyes.

I turned my head back and looked down to see the strong current of the water flow from far as I was planning to jump again. This is going to be a lot of fun, I thought. I smirked and turned to face him again, "What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Joe." He kept a worried look on his face. It was more or less 2:30 in the morning, and I was obviously keeping him from something important since there was barely anyone awake that early.

It was still dark when I noticed the sparkly moonlight smoothly touch the side of his face. Although I could see his face perfectly in the darkness.

"I'm September." I slightly smiled.

"September?" He asked confused and I frowned. I hated it when people asked me twice about my name just because it's an unusual name. The truth is that I wouldn't change it anyway; one of the things that sicken me the most is when some thoughtless parent names their child something so common such as Ashley or David.

"Yes, September."

"Ok September, I've never really been in this kind of situation before. I mean you're driving by a bridge at 3 AM when you see a girl about to jump of a bridge and commit suicide. I don't really know what to say here…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked down. "Uh…how about…don't jump?" He asked looking back at me and I laughed.

"Oh, trust me, it's no big deal."

"Of course it is! You can't just end up such a beautiful thing life is just because you felt like it." He stepped closer to me as he was speaking.

I looked down and then I looked back keeping his gaze in mine, "Nice meeting you Joe." I smiled.

I noticed he frowned; I closed my eyes and let myself fall.


	2. Harmless

**Chapter 2**

I swam to the shore; and made my way out of the lake. That was a wild ride, I thought and smiled. I was used to this, wanting to feel what it felt for humans to be so close to death. After living the long period of time I've lived, that felt so good. Feeling the amazingly strong current-strong, yet weak for my strength-take me away…as the immense rocks hit my body.

I quickly jogged all the way through. I was soaking wet but it was so early in the morning I didn't care.

I walked once more for a while, not knowing where to go, when I heard a car stop harshly behind me. I turned around and glimpsed at a shiny black Range Rover. I noticed the boy getting out of the car was Joe, who I had met before I jumped off the bridge.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, more like yelled at me while walking towards me angrily.

"I think we already passed the introducing part." I said in jest with a slight smile.

"You know what I'm talking about. No one would survive such an impact."

"Well, it seems like I did." I smiled and slowly started to walk away.

I heard his footsteps keeping my pace as he spoke, "How the hell did you survive? You don't even seem hurt!"

I turned to look at him and glared at him, "You don't want to know." and I began to walk again once again, when I felt his warm hand stop me by my arm.

"At least let me give you a ride." He looked at me with a pleading, soft gaze.

I looked down and then looked back at him with a smile, "Deep Blue Café."

We arrived at Bay Down Street, and Joe parked his car in front of the café. I didn't want him to notice my frown once he parked his car, which meant he was planning to stay, which of course…I didn't want at all…

I got out of the car just as I heard both of the car doors slam, and footsteps after me. I rolled my eyes. I didn't do anything to make him feel it was right for him to think we could start bonding, did I?

I knocked on the white door next to the main entrance of the café, which was the door to our –my sisters and I- house. I waited impatiently with Joe behind me as Kissemee opened the door widely, and gave me a smile.

"Come on up before Zaphara wakes up and gives you the lecture again-" She said, and interrupted herself, once she noticed Joe behind me and smiled, "I didn't know you were accompanied," She smiled wider.

"He's actually--" I started to say, but I was quickly interrupted by Joe.

"I'm Joe, nice to meet you." I observed his arm extend beside me, and Kissemee smiled and shook it slightly.

"I'm Kissemee."

"Oh, like Kissimmee, in Florida? Right?

I noticed Kissemee frown, but gently say, "No. It's Kiss-eh-may."

She turned to me eventually, "Do you guys want to come in?"

"N--" I quickly said, but Joe interrupted me just as quick, "Yeah, that'd be great," I noticed a smile in his voice. I turned to him, and glared at him, just as his eyes locked on mine.

"Awkward," Kissemee laughed, and we walked in.

We had built the café in our house garage, just a couple of weeks after we moved in. We built the wooden bar stand and painted the walls in different blue tones. On the walls we painted little details with silver paint and added posters from artists we liked, such as Carlos Santana, Paramore, Bon Jovi, Pearl Jam, Black Eyed Peas, Joan Jett, and Kings of Leon. And because of Kissemee's extreme love for classical music and opera…we added some Andrea Bocelli posters, and Luciano Pavarotti.

"You can sit, if you want to," I glanced at Joe, once we entered the living room and he sat down on the couch.

I walked off to my room to get changed, since I was still soaking wet. I changed into a "Love Actually Is All Around" white T-shirt –in which the "Is" was in bolded red letters- from Love Actually the movie, Kissemee had given us all at the beginning of the month. She gave it to us so we could wear it for Valentine's Day while working at the cafe. I swiftly brushed my hair; I put some skinny jeans on and black boots with heels, and my usual bracelets.

I walked out of my room and listened to Zaphara snoring softly, and I let out a slight laugh. I took a few steps back and headed back to the living room.

"She should really go out more, you know. She spends her entire time here in the café, and writing, and listening to music, and I must say, really depressing lyrics. How about you take her out on Valentine's Day?" I heard Kissemee say casually.

Joe laughed and I frowned instantly, "Kissemee, can you please stay out of my life!"

"Hey, caring for a sister is a human right," she laughed.

I headed towards the kitchen and Kissemee followed me, "'We're _not_ human,"

"He's cute," she ignored my comment, "Where'd ya get him?" she smiled.

"He saw me when I was about to jump off the bridge, and well--"

"Wait," She interrupted me, "He saw you jump off? And then survive? September Rain Leon!" She started to raise her voice.

"I know, I know, ok? I know, but he seems harmless," I tried to calm her down.

"Harmless? Oh I know exactly what's going to happen next…_he_ is going to find out, and the--then…_Zaphara_ is going to find out, and then the rest of the world will find out and we're dead September! We'll probably end up as lab rats! I tell you…this is not good," She was talking with her hands -which were shaking terribly- as those words came out of her mouth with one breath, none-stop.

"Kiss, shut up! I'll take care of it, okay? He'll leave soon anyway. He'll leave, and we'll all forget it even happened, so Zaphara won't find out, alright?"

"Ugh! Fine, but if Zaphara finds out about this, you're dead!"

"Whatever ok? He'll leave just now anyway…" and with that I walked back to the living room, where Joe was sitting.

I studied him while him and Kissemee were talking, he didn't live here. When he saw me on the bridge he was entering the city…just a road trip. So he was leaving soon, that was good, I thought.


	3. Adam

Chapter 3

"**So what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Joe asked me with a grin while we were walking to his car. **

"**That's none of your business" I answered trying to sound as cool as possible. **

"**You're just going to stay working at the café aren't you?" he grinned one again.**

"**I said…none of your business, so just butt off, will you?"**

"**Fine, fine, but I'll come by later when I find a place to crash…just letting you know you won't get rid of me so easily, Cutie" He laughed.**

**The whole trying-to-keep-Joe-from-staying-and-finding-out-about-us-not-being-human thing is going to be harder than I thought, I thought. I couldn't just say "Hey, can you leave and never come back? We are kind of keeping a secret here and you staying isn't much of a help to keep it…so will you leave? **_**Now**_**!" I didn't think so.**

**After he left Kissemee told me what they had talked about…since all I had heard was the whole road trip thing. Apparently they had talked much more than that. **

**He ran away from his home, searching for adventure…those typical and reckless teenagers who think they own the world and have no limits. His family was rich…**_**is**_** rich. He was just sick of everyone telling him what to do, and how to do it. So he ran away…just like that.**

"**Maybe we shouldn't let him go-" Kissemee started to say, interrupting my thoughts.**

"**What?" I interrupted her…she had to be kidding, "After all you yelled at me about how we'll end up as lab rats, you think we shouldn't let him go?" **

"**Well, he seems a bit disoriented…and maybe we could help him for a while and stuff," I gave her a simple glare, "I'm serious. Besides, you said he was harmless after all." **

"**Ugh, you're impossible!" okay, I was a bit dramatic, but could you blame me? She's all "ooh…Zaphara is going to find out blah, blah, blah, and then she wants to keep him…**

**The morning went on and Kiss and I were avoiding the Joe subject…it had only been a day, and he was already making an impact on us. I had to admit I was really **_**utterly**_** curious about him, and I wondered if he was curious about me as well…not that I cared. There was just something about him…just like those stupid groups on Facebook people join "I don't know why I like you, there is just something about you" or "I don't know why I don't like you, there is just something about you" although of course…I didn't feel neither way about him. **

Late in the afternoon Stephen -one of our male best friends- arrived to the café, and so I sat with him at a table to talk to him.

"So I heard you're going out with a guy," the comment made my head shoot up immediately looking at him.

"Kissemee?" I didn't even have to ask…I perfectly knew it was her.

He laughed and nodded his head rapidly, "Yes, well…she also told me he saw you jump off the bridge and then survive," 

"It's no biggie trust me, he's a pussy…" I said grinning at the end of the sentence trying to sound less rude.

"A pussy? It's weird to hear a 118 year old girl call someone…a pussy," He laughed.

"Whatever," I hit him playfully, "Did you see Adam last night? I was worried about him." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Aren't we all? And no I haven't see him for a while now, I'm afraid he's starting to kill humans again," 

"Again?" I frowned. We had agreed on kill humans, if we did, people would start to notice something was going on and then…as Kissemee stated we were going to end up as lab rats.

Zaphara, Kissemee, Summer-Love, Stephen, Adam and I were raised together -when I say raise…I mean vampire newborn raised- and we used to kill humans to control our thirst. Food to us was normal…we could live without it, but it was essential for our growth. As in for the blood…it replaced what water would be for humans, except it played a way bigger role in our growth and strength. 

Adam was the youngest of us, he was 38 years old, born in 1972 but was transformed in 1987. He's a bit rebellious, so he doesn't take anything seriously, and sometimes he does things just to bother us. 

I was still talking to Stephen about Adam when I saw Stephen look behind me, smile and say, "Looks like your prince is here," he laughed.

I turned around and saw Joe smiling right at me. When him and I met glances, I felt this thing…whatever, run down my spine…and I got up immediately.


End file.
